Going Under
by Sketchergal
Summary: This is Mira's last chance, otherwise she'll be kicked out onto the streets. But how can you not be a danger magnet when you're a mermaid with a scent stronger than a daughter of Zeus's and monsters are popping up at the worst possible times?
1. Transposition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or H2O. **

**Chapter 1.**

This is the fifth orphanage I've been to in three years. I was really starting to hope that things would become a bit more normal, since I'd managed to stay in the last one for almost a year, but I just can't get a break.

My life is a bit… abnormal. By abnormal I mean I have been attacked on countless occasions by mythological creatures, monsters to be exact, everyone avoids me as if I'm spreading the plague, and I am part fish.

You heard me. Well, the actual term is a half-mermaid, only half because when I am completely dry, I revert back to my human form, but it's much more simple to just refer to myself as a mermaid.

I became a mermaid on my seventh birthday, almost exactly six years ago, while I was staying at an orphanage on Amelia Island, Florida. The caretakers decided that it would be "fun" for us to go camping, us being me, them, and the few other unwanted children that they put up with constantly.

Unable to talk the caretakers out of taking me camping with them, I decided to take a look at the cliffs that were a short distance from our camp, not bothering to tell an anyone where I was going. No one noticed that I was gone, or if they had, they didn't think to alert anyone or search for me.

I found the cliffs shortly after departing from camp, it was a small distance, but far enough that if I were to yell nobody would hear me. The view from the cliffside was breathtaking. I could see the wide array of colors decorating the sky in a seemingly impossible display of beauty as the sun slowly made its descent below the horizon, illuminating the sea that both it and I overlooked. For a minute, I sat and marveled at the sunset, wondering how the sky had turned from blue to such pretty shades of orange, red, and pink. I was disappointed to see that purple was not one of the colors decorating the sky.

Soon it became dark and I began to head back towards camp before the dreaded nighttime came and claimed my vision, but as I started to retrace my steps, I fell into a hole that I had not seen before, screaming as I tumbled down the slope that it formed. Upon reaching the bottom of the slide, I took one look at the relatively large scratch that now adorned my left arm and lost it. I sat for a quarter-hour screaming about how my arm hurt and demanding someone to come and save me.

After calming down and unsuccessfully attempting to climb back up the way I came twenty-seven times, I turned and examined the cave to see if there was another way out. I could hear a faint sound coming from somewhere inside of the dark abyss, water perhaps? I stumbled deeper into the unknown, whimpering and telling myself the Boogie Monster wasn't real and that darkness couldn't hurt me, yet I still trembled uncontrollably.

Upon reaching the end of the tunnel which the cave formed, I came across a glittering pool of water, high above which was a hole in the ceiling of the cave, revealing the starry sky above. After brief internal debate, I slowly slid into the pool, crying out when the water stung my arm. I wanted to see whether or not it was a way to escape this awful and boring place, but tried to stay as far above the water as possible for fear of drowning, even though I had taken swim classes three years prior. Just as I became comfortable with the water and inhaled deeply preparing for a dive, the water around me bubbled and small specks of what appeared to be light spiraled around me, heading upwards. As I marveled at what was happening, I tried to reach for one of the pretty lights, thinking it was a firefly or a bubble. I was upset when my hand went right through it as if the light I had reached for didn't exist. I looked around and then above me, where I saw the full moon passing above the hole in the ceiling, glittering majestically. As it passed directly overhead, my whole body started tingling and I felt a sudden surge of power. Then, as suddenly as it happened, it all stopped. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what made the water or the lights act that way, but quickly shook off my bewilderment, took a deep breath, and dove under the water.

I came up near a break in the cliffs, luckily not far from the camp.

So after I got back to camp and suffered through a long lecture, I snuck some s'mores into my tent after being told that I couldn't have any as a punishment, read my favorite Magic Tree House book, and fell asleep.

What, do you think after all that I'm gonna be like a yorkie, full of energy and never shutting up? A girl needs her sleep ya know?  
So, after being shaken awake by the caretakers, I took my precious alone time and used it to my advantage. Living with 58 other people means that my life is always being invaded by others not minding their own privacy, but I got a tent to myself due to none of the other kids or caretakers wanting to share anything with me, and I don't blame them. I'd managed to destroy a lot of things by accident, one of the lunch room tables being the least expensive of them.

Let's just say that I had slight anger issues (still do actually).

Anyways, after getting dressed, I took a long swig of water, dribbling some down my chin as I did so. Within seconds I had drained the whole bottle. Man, it is HOT in Florida, even more so overnight it seemed!

As I reached to unzip the tent, I felt a strange tingling in my legs, much like the one I had experienced during my time in the pool, and next thing I knew I was on the ground, lying flat on my stomach. I turned over to see what I had fallen over and screamed at the top of my lungs as I looked down.

"Mira are you alright?" I heard one of the caretakers exclaim.

"Yeah, just thought that I saw a spider," I lie smoothly, keeping my eyes glued to my lower body.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything."

I reached down and examined where my legs should have been, but instead there was a brilliant golden-orange tail, and instead of my green t-shirt, I was wearing a scaly bikini top that matched my... *gulp*.. tail.

So that's how I found out what I am. Scared me to death at first, but hey, it's probably the best, and worst now that I think about it, thing that's ever happened to me. When I dried off after sitting in the tent for a quarter hour, I turned human again. Along with the tail, I acquired quite a few powers, which you will learn about with time, along with some other mermaid mania. ;)

For now, you get to learn how crazy my life can really get.

It all started when I moved to an orphanage located in a town in the mountains somewhere around western North Carolina, Rashville or something along those lines. I was close to being kicked out of the orphanage system for good, which worried me because even though I could take care of myself and had a fair bit of money saved up, there were some awful people out there that I might not be able to fight off if they tried mugging me, mermaid or not.

I was unaware that being kicked out onto the streets should have been the least of my worries at that time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! :) Please review, any criticism is greatly appreciated, this is my first FanFic so I'm kinda new to all this. Not to mention I had to type half of this on my iPod, my fingers are STILL sore. Dx Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, this was more like a mini chapter. Until then. :D OH and please note that none of the characters from H2O will be in this FanFic unless I find some random inspiration to change what I have in mind. :) Only the general idea of how she became a mermaid and what her tail looks like and etc come from H2O. Thanks again! :D -K**


	2. Dawn

_Hey guys, I am SOOO sorry about how long this took! My family is moving tomorrow and we had a bit of trouble with lost items, but it's all good now. (: Thanks for all of the reviews and feedback, it's been so helpful and I'm glad y'all have enjoyed it so far! Just a note, this is happening right before the Son of Neptune, but after the Lost Hero, just in case you were wondering. Here's the next chapter, thanks for reading! :) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or H2O! However, Mira and Dawn are my characters, no takey! :O _

**Chapter 2.**

Wake up wake up the sun is up!" chanted my roommate.

"Erghhh nine more minutes," I groaned sleepily.

"Nope, now get up before I make ya!"

Just my luck, I got the overly perky early bird as a roommate. I would not like this one bit.

Mumbling incoherent words, I stretched and sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings which I hadn't had time to observe due to my late arrival last night.

The room was simple, containing a small dresser, a sliding door closet, and two beds. The walls were a pale cream color, with light brown hardwood floors to match.

I was lucky to be in a room with only one other person, most of the rooms had four or five girls in them. I glanced at my new roommate, taking in her appearance.

She was short, being possibly four foot nine at most, and her face had an innocent look about it. Despite her size, her muscular arms and intimidating gaze made me think that she could take care of herself if she needed to. Her hair went to the bottom of her shoulder blades and was golden blonde, her eyes were a brilliant crystal blue, and she had what appeared to be a permanent smile etched onto her face. We looked nothing alike, seeing as I was five foot five, had dark brown hair with red and blonde highlights, and bright sea green eyes.

"Hey, you're up! Nice to meet you, I'm Dawn, your roommate!"

"I'm Mira, now could you leave me alone so I can go back to sleep?" I grumbled. I hated mornings, I always had and probably always would.

"No, silly! Breakfast starts at 7:15 which means we only have an hour and fifteen minutes to get to know each other before then!"

She woke me up at SIX O' CLOCK! I didn't even think the Easter Bunny woke up that early on Easter morning. I hoped that this was a one time thing, because I was not a morning person, nor was I one to go to sleep before midnight.

I decided that I should get up before Dawn decided to whack me with a broom or dump cold water on me, which would not have a good outcome at all. Groaning, I flipped over, a bit too far perhaps, as there was suddenly no bed beneath me, and the next thing I knew the floor met my face half a second later.

"Good, you're up! I'm so excited to have you as a roommate, I've been stuck with a ton of other girls since I got here but when they put me in here by myself and told me I was getting a new roommate I was so happy!" she gushed.

I looked up, wondering how someone so tiny could have so much energy, especially this early. Sitting up, I rubbed my head to make sure I wasn't bleeding from my tumble.

"That's great," I lied.

"I know and you seem great so far! None of the other girls like me that much, do you want to be friends?" she inquired with a grin.

Never had anyone asked me that question. I was usually thought of as a freak that was afraid of water, so most people avoided me. It would be nice to have a friend, but being friends with Dawn would make it much harder for me to keep my secret from her. She seemed like a friendly person though, one that I would enjoy being friends with.

"Sure, that would be nice," I answered.

"Yay! So if we're going to be friends, we have to learn everything about each other. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, it reminds me of the ocean. What's yours?"

"Yellow, it reminds me of the sun. Favorite subject at school?"

"P.E., what about you?"

"I like language arts, especially when we read and write poetry."

It continued like this for the next sixty-five minutes, each of us learning everything there was to know about the other. Well, I told her everything except that I was a mermaid and had magical powers. It was amazing how close you can get to a person in just over sixty minutes, soon Dawn and I were chatting away with each other like there was no tomorrow. I had never opened up to anyone before, and it felt nice to have someone to talk to. Dawn and I discovered that we had many things in common. Both of us had ADHD, we both loved being outside, and our fashion sense was similar, though we looked like polar opposites.

All too soon it was time to go down to breakfast. Dawn and I got dressed and walked to the kitchens to grab some food. We both took decent portions of bacon and chocolate-chip pancakes, my favorite!

Once we found a secluded table to sit at, Dawn and I discussed what we would be doing for the rest of the week. Seeing as neither of us had plans, we scheduled several activities to do each day with each other.

"So, do you want to walk to the park today? It's supposed to be gorgeous and we don't have anything else to do today," said Dawn.

"Sounds like fun, does it have a tire swing? I love spinning on those so fast that I get sick."

"Me too, though not quite THAT fast. And yes, they do have one, it's so much fun to swing on!" she responded.

"Yay!" I squealed. Wow, I had never actually squealed before, Dawn was changing me already.

Once I had finished gobbling up my breakfast, Dawn and I told a caretaker where we were off to and headed to the park.

"Are we almost there?" I wheezed out. I tended to be a very impatient person, and I hated doing one thing for a long time, walking included.

"Yup! It's right over this hill!" she grinned. "Not getting tired already are ya Mira?"

"No there are just so many gosh darn hills and mountains here! Geez!" I exclaimed.

"You get used to it after a while, and they're great for when it snows and you want to go sledding."

I had a feeling that I wouldn't be doing much of that, since snow was just frozen water.

"And we're here! We're going to have so much fun, do you like it?" said Dawn.

Before us was a large playground with a hilly field surrounding one half of it and thick forest outlying the other. The playground itself was like a large obstacle course, but was shaped like a castle, it even had miniature turrets. Horizontal ladders, rope bridges, and quite a few other things scaled the walls and floors of the lifelike castle. It was gorgeous and huge, but besides Dawn and me, the park was deserted. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Holy seaweed! When you said playground I thought you meant something a little less intricate! Why isn't there anybody else here though? It's the perfect day for it and this place is huge."

"Yeah, well not many people come here with kids because of all the bridges and ladders, not to mention only a few people know about it. But hey, it has a tire swing," Dawn retorted.

"Works for me. How about we make this our official meeting spot every time we need to talk to each other in private?"

"Okie dokey artichoke!"

I shot a questioning gaze at Dawn, I mean she just said 'okie dokey artichoke' for goodness sake! I thought people stopped saying that like twenty years ago!

"I say weird stuff a lot if you haven't noticed," informed Dawn.

"So do I," I replied.

"Let's see who can push the other faster on the tire swing!" she shouted, running towards the swings that hung inside of a turret close by.

"I am SOOO going to win!" I screamed.

"In your dreams!" yelled Dawn.

I completely smoked Dawn, which she denied repeatedly. I pushed her so high up that she almost flipped over the entire swing set!

"How about a two person game of hide and seek and then we can head back?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll seek, you hide. Deal?"

"Deal! Count to... 27. Aaand go!" I ran as fast as I could to the nearest tower, which rested near the forest. As I climbed the rocky wall, I heard a scuffling behind me, accompanied by a long, menacing growl.

Slowly turning around, I heard the growl again, only closer.

"Found you!" I heard Dawn squeal behind me, but I paid her no attention.

"Whatcha doin'?" she inquired as I peered towards the woods.

"I swear I heard something growl from in there," I replied, pointing towards the woods.

"Are you sure?"

As I opened my mouth to reply, a figure launched itself at me from the forest, snarling madly. I flew backwards and slammed into a nearby tree. Black spots clouded my vision, and the last thing I was aware of before blacking out was hearing Dawn's terrified screams and hoping that she would have the sense to run instead of trying to help me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! (: I'll be posting some pics on my profile soon of what I imagine Dawn and Mira to look like. (: Hm.. I forgot what I was going to say. O.o Hm... Anyways, I'll definitely try to update faster than I did this time, I feel so bad! Dx I hope you liked the chapter! :) I'm more of a make-it-up-as-you-go-along type of person than a plan and write one. xD**


	3. The Hellhound

**Dawn POV**

We were going to die.

That's the first thing I thought when I saw the massive dog pounce on Mira. One second, everything is fine and the next I'm here screaming and watching my new best friend about to get eaten.

What a wonderful day I'm having.

After throwing Mira into a tree as if she weighed nothing, the mutated dog/elephant turned it's beady eyes towards me. Slowly, I started backing away, until I ran into something. I knew where I was then, next to the rock wall that was very high but easy enough to climb up with my agility. Suddenly, I had a plan. The dog was far enough away that I could climb up the rock wall before it would be able to reach me, then I'd be out of reach. After that, the only problem was helping Mira too. This left me with only one choice.

Giving myself no time to think about it, I shot forwards, sprinting towards the dog. Taken aback, it slowed its run towards me. This was exactly what I had hoped would happen. I took the beast's confusion to my advantage and shot between his legs to come out near Mira. She was still out cold, but I might be able to help her. It was something that I'd only done twice in my life, and I didn't even know how to control it, but it was worth a shot.

I knelt down next to Mira and laid my hands on the place where she had been hurt worst, her head. There was a wound with blood pouring out of it cutting across her face and disappearing in her thick hair.

I felt a pull in my gut, and all of a sudden, golden sparks shot out of my fingers and onto Mira. They wound their way to small cuts from branches and formed what looked like stitches over her head wound. I heard the dog approaching from behind us, and prayed that this would work.

"Therapeuo," I said. It was a word my mom had taught me before her death. She told me that my father, who I had never met, had said to pass it on to me. Since then, I had discovered that it meant 'heal' in ancient Greek. I had always wondered what my father had to do with this, and how he knew that I would grow up with this gift.

The golden sparks on Mira's body started to fade, and I knew that it had worked when I saw that her cuts were gone and she had started to stir. The overall process took only about five seconds, the fastest of the now three times I had healed someone.

"Mira, can you hear me?" I asked frantically, about to start panicking. I did NOT want to be eaten by the giant dog. I started to shake her softly, and saw her eyes flutter open.

**Mira's Point of View:**

I awoke to someone shaking me and saying my name. Opening my eyes, I say Dawn kneeling above me, her eyes so wide that they looked ready to pop right out of her head.

"Whatsit?" I moaned.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW!" she screamed, startling me.

I shot up, and was surprised that I didn't become dizzy. I actually felt the best I ever had, even after the tree incident. Behind Dawn's shoulder, I saw the reason for her panic. The gigantic hellhound that had thrown me into the tree was slinking towards us, looking murderous. I grabbed Dawn's arm and used it to pull both of up so that we were standing facing the hellhound.

It lunged towards Dawn, but I was faster, throwing her behind me before the hound could get to her. Instead, it ran into the tree beside us and collapsed in a daze. Oh, revenge is sweet.

By this time I was beyond mad. This thing had already thrown me into a tree, and now it was trying to kill my new, and first, friend. When I get mad, bad things happen, and I mean BAD. I could already see dark clouds forming above us, blocking the sunlight, and the temperature had dropped a good ten degrees.

"What's happening? Why did it go dark?" Dawn asked, now shaking. I could tell she was terrified.

"Dawn, I need you to go back to the orphanage now. Run as fast as you can and do not look back, and don't tell anyone about anything that just happened, okay?" I pleaded.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, just do what I said, okay?"

"Alright, but if you aren't back soon after me then I'm calling the police," she replied, and ran off.

I turned back to the hellhound, wanting to hurry and kill it before it could do any more damage. Looking around, I couldn't find anything that would help me kill the animal, which meant I would have to make do with what I had. Using my powers terrified me, I was afraid I would lose control and hurt someone, which I had almost done once. If I had lost control around Dawn when I was mad who knows what could have happened? I preferred not to think about that now, or ever. I knew that eventually I needed to use my powers, but I couldn't risk it in public in case I destroyed the whole place, so for now I would use my handy knife. I carried the thing with me nearly all the time.

I pulled the dagger out of my boot. It was made from a special metal and I bought it from an antiques merchant who gave it to me so cheap it was almost free.

Slowly, I approached the hellhound, so as not to alert it of my presence while it gathered itself. As I raised my knife and stabbed the beast, I thanked the gods that this hadn't happened in the orphanage.

When the hellhound turned to sand, I took a chance and summoned a gust of wind by spreading my fingers wide, trying to mix the remains so it couldn't reform. I had learned that it was possible for monsters to reform during my last battle. Unfortunately, the use of my power didn't work so well for me. A crack of thunder sounded from above, and lightning started to flash frantically. Wind flew all around me, blowing at incredible speeds and ripping one of the swings off the swing set. I pulled my hand back hurriedly. This was the exact reason I would not use my powers. Before the full moon a few months back it had been fine, but now everything was out of control. I needed to figure out why, I decided, and soon.

I started walking back towards the orphanage, thinking about what I could say to Dawn when I got back.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! :) Thanks for all the PMs and reviews about powers and such! Thank you also to my loyal readers, along with my new ones. :D I hope you guys liked the chapter, it was different writing in Dawn's POV. I have a few of Mira's powers shown in this chapter, which was exciting. Sorry it's been so long since a chapter has been posted, but I hope you enjoyed it and definitely be looking forwards to more chapters in the near future! :) Reviews are loved! Also, I might start writing a Twilight fiction soon, so keep an eye out for updates about that as well. This'll probably be one of the only times I mention it, I like to keep my stories separate. Thanks again. :) See y'all soon!**

** Kelly **


	4. Camp

**Oh my God I'd like to say I'm so sorry for how long this took. D: I'm awful and have absolutely no excuse. Feel free to be extremely angry at me, I am at myself. D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or H2O.**

**Chapter 4.**

_Mira POV-_

The way back, I kept glancing frantically around, paranoia taking over. If the hellhound could hurt me so easily, then who knew what else was out there and could kill me in seconds?

About halfway back to the orphanage, I got a feeling of urgency in my stomach, and began to run. Within minutes, I was in front of the orphanage, and could see Dawn looking through one of the front windows. She looked relieved to see me, and I wondered if she'd been looking out the whole time. For the little time I'd known her, she seemed like a very sweet and selfless person, and an awesome friend.

There was an unfamiliar car parked in front of the orphanage, which made me curious. It wasn't like I'd been here for long, but I knew that the chances of getting two kids in an orphanage in a few days were slim.

I walked up to the door and slipped inside, glad that the caretakers didn't notice my entrance. In the adjacent room stood Dawn, who was blatantly eavesdropping on a conversation between the head caretaker and a strange man who glared at me when I came in. His eyes seriously creeped me out because of their bright red color. No one else seemed to notice, but when he looked towards me, I got a bad feeling. As he smiled an evil grin towards Dawn and me, I saw that his teeth were wickedly sharp, and Dawn must have seen it too, for she gasped quietly and tugged on my hand.

Dawn pulled me into our room upstairs and started to hyperventilate. "That man has red eyes and pointed teeth! That is NOT normal. And are you going to explain what happened at the park? How did you get rid of that thing? What is going on?!" she screeched, quietly though so that only I could hear her.

I didn't get the chance to speak before one of the caretakers called us down. "Dawn, Mira! Come down here, I need to introduce you to someone!"

"Dawn, I promise I will explain everything to you. Let's go down there and meet whoever it is, then when we get back up here I'll tell you what happened," I urgently whispered, hoping that she'd drop the subject.

Dawn huffed and dragged me downstairs and into the living area, where the head caretaker sat with two boys who looked around my age, as well as the creepy monster thing that Dawn and I had seen before. One of the boys had acne and a wispy beard, while the other had dark hair, clothing, and even dark eyes. The one with the beard was looking at the strange creature with fearful eyes, and could obviously see the pointed teeth and red eyes.

"Dawn, Mira, this is Nico," the caretaker pointed to the dark haired boy, "Grover," she continued, gesturing to the bearded kid, "and Harrison," she pointed to the monster. "Everyone, this is Mira and Dawn, two of our older kids. I think you two will get along great with Nico and Grover," she said, addressing us.

"Yup, um, why don't we go upstairs? Yeah we should do that. Come on," Dawn rambled, shooting glances at 'Harrison,' looking nervous. I shared her feeling, and the only one who didn't seem to be suspicious of him was Nico, who was looking at Dawn and me strangely. Dawn and I brought Nico and Grover upstairs to out room, and, as I turned to lock the door behind us, I saw Harrison looking at me, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Dawn," I squeaked, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she said, walking over to me.

"We need to get out of this place before Harrison tries to finish off what the hellhound started," I whispered so only she could hear me.

Her eyes were wide, but she nodded in agreement. "Where we will go? When will we leave?"

"I don't know, but we need to go tonight. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal. We should go through the window, there's a vine running down the wall that should be strong enough to support both of us," she told me.

"Okay." I turned back to Nico and Grover, who seemed confused. Grover was sniffing the air, like he smelled something weird. "Soo..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You guys are filthy," Nico observed. Startled at his blunt comment, I looked down to see my previously clean clothes were now covered with mud and blood, as were Dawn's.

"Um, yeah. We got into a little, uh, fight?" Dawn uneasily said. Mentally, I was facepalming at how bad of a liar she was.

"Fight?" Nico asked, a spark of realization in his eyes.

"Um, I think she means that we were playing football and I tackled her," I cut in, not that I sounded any more convincing than Dawn. Both Grover and Nico looked at us strangely. Grover turned and whispered something in Nico's ear. Nico turned to us, a surprised and excited look on his face. He was about to say something, but a bell rang through the premises, startling everyone but Dawn.

"That was the curfew bell, it means it's time for bed," she explained.

"Oh, well I guess we'll see you guys later," I lied, turning to Nico and Grover. They indignantly left, softly closing the door behind them. As soon as the door shut, Dawn and I began packing. It was much easier for me, since most of my stuff was still packed up from last night. Dawn, on the other hand, had to stuff some of her stuff in my mostly empty bag. We waited until the clock read _1:00, _then prepared for our departure.

"You ready for this?" I asked Dawn. She nodded, and I was about to open the window. Before I could, there was a soft knock on our door. I looked over at Dawn, startled, and she looked just as surprised as I.

Slowly, I tiptoed to the door and cracked it open.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Ah, look who it is. You little Poseidon spawn may be annoying, but you sure do smell delicioussss," Harrison hissed. Next thing I knew, I was pushed aside as the door promptly closed behind me.

"Oooh, look, a dessert," he said, looking at Dawn. He turned back to me, prepared to attack. I positioned myself similarly, stepping in front of Dawn to defend her as well. Harrison jumped, but before he reached us, the door flew open and he was thrown backwards by the force of it slamming into him.

"What in the name of Styx?!" I heard Nico's voice shout from the doorway. Before he got the chance to say more, Harrison leapt back up, snarling.

"Son of Hades, prepare to die alongside your satyr and demigod friends!" he screeched.

"Nico! It's a Tanagran Triton!" Grover yelled.

"I thought they were only a myth!" Nico yelled back as he pulled out a long black sword.

"Who cares? There's one right there and it's about to KILL US ALL IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE!" Dawn screamed at the both of them. We all snapped back to reality, and I turned to Dawn, seeing as Nico was set on not letting Harrison go anywhere.

"Dawn, go out the window, the rest of us will follow."

"No, I want to help! Just because I don't have a sword doesn't make me useless," she complained desperately.

I shook my head sadly at her. "Go, I'll meet you down there," I whispered, pushing her slightly.

Huffing, she stomped over to the window, but was tackled by Harrison. Hurriedly, Nico, Grover, and I sprinted over and threw Harrison off of her.

"_No. One. _Ever. Hurts. My. Friends," I growled, then lunged at him. The next few minutes were a frenzy of claws and talons, as Harrison seemed to slowly be growing scales. When I finally got a break, I summoned the water from the cup beside Dawn's bed and created a wickedly sharp sword.

"Nighty night, buttercup," I said to Harrison, who turned to see what I was looking at. Just as he did so, I froze the water and threw it at him, slicing him clean in half. Like most inhuman things I'd encountered, he turned to dust, which I spread out just in case. Behind me, I could feel Nico and Grover's eyes on my work. Instead of turning to them I ran up to Dawn, who had five long, bloody scars running down her face, neck, and stomach.

"We need to stop the bleeding, give me something," I told Nico.

"Here, give her these," he said, handing me a golden square of something. "It'll help, it's ambrosia," Nico explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He ignored me, took another square from his pocket and stuffed it into Dawn's mouth. Seconds later, golden sparks shot over Dawn's scars and began stitching them together. Surprised, I looked over at Grover, whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

"What just happened?" he exclaimed. Both Nico and I shook our heads and shrugged in confusion. Dawn started coughing and spluttering, her cuts completely healed.

"Dawn? Are you alright?" I asked. Honestly, I was just relieved that she was alright.

"Ugghhh what happeneddddd? OOOHHH Wait! He... monster... AH!" She shot straight up, and I must say, kudos to her for not getting sick from the suddenness of it.

"Yeah. We need to take you two to camp right now," Nico muttered. He whistled loudly, and a hellhound came through the wall. Dawn gasped and crawled backwards, while I let out a mini-shriek.

"Why the heck is that thing here? Get it out!" I hollered.

"Don't worry, Mrs. O'Leary is a nice hellhound. She won't bite unless she thinks you're a chew toy or taste good," Nico assured me.

"Wow, I'm soooo reassured," I groaned, but I helped Dawn up and we approached the dog anyways. Nico helped the rest of us get on, and somehow managed to lift himself on top of the hellhound.

"Hold on tight," he warned Dawn and me.

"Why?" Dawn asked. Before she got her answer, we were going so incredibly fast that I thought my guts were going to fly out of my ears. My eyes closed tightly, I hung on to Nico's waist for dear life. After a few minutes of the awful darkness and speed, we stopped. Off in the distance, I could hear waves and birds chirping.

"Ummm, Mira, you can let go now," Nico told me. I forced my eyes open, and saw him smirking down at me. Dawn and Grover had already jumped down, and I blushed, realizing I was still tightly gripping Nico's waist.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly as I jumped off, feeling sick. As I came down, my feet failed me, and I crumbled to the ground. Slowly, I pushed myself to a standing position and felt my stomach gurgling in very unsatisfying ways.

"Mira, you look a little green..." Dawn commented. Dizzy, I ran towards the closest tree and puked my guts out.

"Ew," they all said. They weren't the ones throwing up on the side of the flipping road!

Once my little show was over, I turned to see them all watching me. "Enjoy the view?" I snarled out, wiping my mouth. They all let out mumbled apologies, then Nico and Grover began walking up the hill.

"Wuh wuh wuh wait, where do you think you are going?" I asked, one hand on my hip.

"To camp, come on," Nico explained, not even turning around. Dawn tugged on my hand, urging me to keep moving towards the giant pine tree. The outline was barely visible, given the darkness, but the almost full moon provided some light at least.

We got to the top of the mountain where the pine tree sat, and Dawn and I both gasped in shock at the sight before us.

Before us lay a gigantic array of buildings, filled with people. There was a rock climbing wall, a forest, the ocean, people running around sword fighting, and even a kid running around on fire. The most amazing thing, however, was the gigantic war ship sitting in the wide open field, workers crawling all over it. From the ship's bow stood a robotic dragon head that looked like it was moving.

"Wow," Dawn squeaked out.

"Yeah, it's awesome right?" Grover said, grinning. "Come on, let's get you some clothes."

"I'll go tell Chiron about their arrival," Nico said, and walked towards a house in the distance. Meanwhile, Dawn and I followed Grover down to one of the cabins labeled _Hermes_, while explaining everything there was to know about the camp and demigods. According to him, Dawn and I were both part god, and so was everyone else at the camp. Internally I groaned, thinking that it would be harder than ever to keep my secret at a camp next to the water filled with half gods.

Dawn, on the other hand, was thrilled. She especially loved the Apollo cabin, and had made friends with almost all of the campers in it during her first few minutes. The campers were nice to me, too, but, unlike Dawn, they had no clue which cabin I belonged in. For now, they told me, I would stay in the Hermes cabin, but would most likely be "claimed" by my godly parent by or at the campfire tomorrow night.

That night, Dawn and I both slept in the Hermes cabin, as Dawn hadn't been officially claimed by Apollo.

The next morning, with fresh new Camp Half-Blood t shirts and a pair of shorts, Grover suggested Dawn and I head to the sword fighting arena to ask Annabeth about getting weapons. We said goodbye to Grover and slowly made our way to the arena, ignoring the stares we got from passing campers.

That is, until one decided to stick her foot out in front of Dawn, causing her to land flat on her face. Angry, I turned and crossed my arms at the girl.

"Do you have a freaking stick shoved up your butt, or are you just a horse's ass by yourself?"

The beast of a girl glared down at me, as if_ I'd_ done something wrong. "Oooh, look, a newbie," she said to the pack of girls surrounding her, all scowling at me. As if by some unspoken agreement, two of the girls grabbed my arms and started dragging me towards a dock on the lake.

No no no. Anything but that.

"Let me go!" I yelled, kicking one girl in the eye.

"Mother of Hera! Styx that hurt. You are going to pay for that newbie, after you have a nice, long swim." She chuckled evilly at the look of terror that must've been apparent on my face.

"Little newbie's afraid of water! I just hope you can swim!" the biggest girl said.

"If you don't let me go right now I swear to the gods you will regret it!" I hopelessly screamed.

"Clarisse, let her down!" a girl's voice cried from the distance. Looking behind the girl who was holding my left arm's shoulder, I could faintly see a blonde girl running towards us, shouting at Clarisse to let me go.

"If you insist Annabeth!" Clarisse replied. "You heard her girls, let her go," she said with an evil wink. In an instant, I was flying through the air, straight towards the lake. All I had time to do was prepare myself for impact, then I was surrounded by water.

The only thing on my mind was to swim down as far as possible. The lake itself was deep enough in the center that no mortal would be able to swim to the bottom, so that's where I went. As I felt my tail grow, I looked up and saw nothing but blue, a good sign. Now, if I waited long enough, hopefully everyone would give up looking for me and I could pretend that I just swam away.

Or... I could try using my powers to create an air bubble around me and I wouldn't get wet and could swim back up right now! Duh, Mira. I laughed at my stupidity and immediately carried through with my plan. It took little effort to create the air bubble, and instantly had legs again, which I used to kick my way back up to the surface. When my head broke the surface, I heard a sigh of relief and two people yelling at each other.

I pushed myself out of the lake and assured the new campers that had witnessed Clarisse's stunt that I was fine. Several of them wondered how I wasn't wet, but I had more important things to worry about. My head snapped in the direction of Clarisse, and my mood instantly became angry again. As I stomped towards her, fists balled tightly, the sky above me slowly started to darken, and small waves began forming in the lake.

"What is your PROBLEM you _suagroi?!" _I yelled at her face, which was two feet higher than mine, but I didn't care. Gasps were heard at the insult, but I ignored them.

"How _dare _you call me that!" Clarisse screeched and threw herself at me, tackling me to the ground. As we both struggled for the upper hand, Clarisse's little friends joined her and the rest of the campers formed a circle around us.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they yelled, many screaming that they hoped I would win but that it wasn't likely.

Two of Clarisse's three minions grabbed me, while Clarisse and the other started attacking me with punches. As I feigned hurt, I was forming a plan in my head.

_Three, _I thought as Clarisse landed one on my stomach.

_Two, _as her friend got me in the leg.

_One, _when Clarisse got me straight in the eye.

_Zero._

My legs shot out to either side, hitting both of the girls (the ones restraining me) straight in the faces, knocking them out upon impact. Immediately, I regained my composure and found myself face to face with the last of Clarisse's minions. She pulled a dagger out and threw it towards my face, and I had no option but to form an ice shield in front of me to deflect it. Both Clarisse and her minion froze as they saw what I had done. I took their shock to my advantage and threw a punch at the smaller girl's face, knocking her out as well. Only Clarisse and I remained, and she had pulled out a deadly looking spear that crackled with electricity.

_Oh dear,_ I thought as she threw it straight towards me chest. My body acted of its own accord, and I threw myself up in a backflip, catching the spear in the process.

_Sweet, I didn't know I could do a backflip, _I thought.

Clarisse looked like a cornered deer as I raised the spear at her. As I lifted it to the sky, black clouds formed overhead and a lightning bolt shot from the tip of the spear to the sky.

"I surrender! You win!" Clarisse screamed desperately. Slowly and cautiously, I lowered the spear and stepped towards her, giving it back to her gently. Warily, I smiled and held a hand out towards her. For a second, all she did was stare at it, but then she laughed and took it, gripping it tightly.

"Nice to see we've finally got a kid with some skills around here. The gods know we need it," she said. Everyone around us was in shock, staring at either me or Clarisse.

Suddenly, gasps arupted from everyone around us, and I looked around to see that everyone was looking at something above my head. I looked up to see a holographic golden compass with a spear as the needle above me. My clothes felt different, and I looked down to see that I was wearing a dress instead of my jeans and camp half blood t shirt. My hair was styled and I could tell that I was wearing makeup.

_Ew._

Annabeth, the girl from before, stepped forwards, a contemplative and confused look on her face.

"We need to go see Chiron. Now."

* * *

**I am so SO SO sorry! You are perfectly allowed to hate me. D: I'd just like to let you guys know that I haven't given up on this story and now that school is almost over, I'll be updating a lot more. I got a little caught up for a while, but I'm back now. If you liked this, please let me know and I'll definitely continue soon. Again, I am SO sorry! Dx**

**Thanks for reading (And thanks x100000 if you review/fave/follow etc..) !**

**P.S. A suagroi is a person with a romantic attachment to pigs. xD**


End file.
